Like A Boss
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Mabel learns that it is pretty hard to be the boss, and she learns it the harder way. This is basically a rewritten version of "Boss Mabel" so be expecting spoilers if you have not seen it yet. No flames, and OOC.


**Author's Note: **This is Mabel complaining all about the things that Stan does. It will be a continuation of the entire episode, so yeah.

**This is the episode "Boss Mabel" basically rewritten.**

**I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

* * *

_"You don't always know what people goes though until you actually try it"_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Dipper writes in the weird hand diary so I decided that I wanted to write down my feelings about working here. Anyways, my name is Mabel Pines,I am an employee here and Grunkle Stan is really mean to us! I know he is my great uncle and I should be nice to him, but he nice back to any of us (Me, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos). He doesn't even know any of the magic words like please and thank you.

It is just him barking orders at us and its unfair! He doesn't even pay Dipper or I (which I do understand because we are family and we live their) but he gives Wendy and Soos only five dollars a day! That isn't very good for what they do for us. Dipper told me it is just because Stan is cheap and not to worry about it.

Grunkle Stan never gives any of the money he makes to charity. What about those who have less? Like the homeless people or puppies or kittens! He should start donating that to those who need it more.

Today I actually did something that made him angry. I gave away a free sticker to someone and then he started to yell at me. It made me feel sad, I was only being nice to the lady.

I then talked to him and we made a deal. Three days. I had three days to raise more money than him and prove to him that I can handle stuff. It is just like that one game with the moon destroying the town and the green kid trying to save them. Not really though, but kind of!

I was going to prove to Stan that I could do something to make a difference. If not, just at least show him that Mabel Pines can make a difference.

* * *

I ended up changing a lot. I let Dipper to go out and explore and catch whatever mythical creature he wanted to get. Soos then got this adorable costume which I don't think he wanted after I showed it to him. I guess he would end up liking it so I didn't need to worry. I gave Wendy some "friend time" so she can have friends over while working.

Everything was going to work out perfectly. That is what I kept thinking would happen but I was completely wrong. Wendy's friends were crazy and messed up the store. I ended up giving a mother a refund because one of Wendy's friends scared (or hurt or something) her son.

Then the costume for Soos didn't work out well. It scared many people away which I thought it was completely a great idea.

That wasn't the worst thing. The monster for a real attraction ended up driving two people insane! So we decided to maybe just keep him in the back, and I accidentally gave him a break. Oops.

He broke and destroyed a lot of the merchandise and part of the building. Dipper and I sat their for what seemed to be hours because he was interested on something on the wall. He then moved and I was getting excited- I thought that he was going to leave! Turns out I was wrong.

The scary monster ate all of the profits! That completely set me off. I went over to attack it and I looked into his eyes. Dipper told me not too- because you see your greatest fear. Which mine was what I was living in. And I was also walking around in the loser shirt. Luckily my brother came to the rescue and the monster left breaking a lot more.

Soos and Wendy returned. I completely forgot about the two. I was busy doing Wendy's job because I gave her the day off. And I told Soos to go on a relaxing walk. They both had excuses which I now understood why Stan was so hard on us.

I blew up and told them my life story. I felt horrible for dishonoring my philosophy when I looked at myself in the mirror with Stan's hat. Dipper only told me that I had to become this way. Which he was so right about. In the end we barely had enough to manage to cover it. We had one dollar for a total.

Then came in Stan, with a smile on his face. He then told us how he lost all of his money to one word. Please.

I think we both learned a lesson in those three days. And I am glad I got to learn it.

-Mabel

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for her being OOC, but no flames please :)


End file.
